24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am/India
| author = Ruchika Roy | director = Rensil D'Silva & Karan Boolani }} The ATU locate Roshan Sherchan's daughter, and Kiran Rathod goes undercover in a mission to track down Roshan himself. Raj Singh Bhakta finds the man who left the hotel. Bhisham Bhowmick attempts to make amends with his daughter, and the body of Amar Mane Shinde is discovered by his housekeeper. Episode guide The following takes place between 5:00am and 6:00am. Events occur in real time. 05:00:10 raid the party]] The apartment door opens and two girls stand there. Jai motions for them to step aside and leads the ATU troops inside. There is a party going on, with people asleep on sofas. One of the partygoers notices the agents and flees up some stairs, but he is cornered and grabbed by Vedant Acharya. He claims the in his bag is not his, but Jai explains he is not there for drugs. He asks whose house it is, and the partygoer looks to his right. questions Vaidehi Sharma]] Jai walks over to a girl and asks her name, which she gives as Vaidehi. Jai asks if it is her house, and she asks if he has a warrant. He asks again, and she gets her phone to call her mother. Vedant worries that Maya has given them a false lead, but as Vaidehi dials her mother, a phone in Jai's pocket rings. He realises it is Anjali Sharma's phone, and shows it to Vaidehi, asking if she is Anjali's daughter. She asks how he got her mother's phone, and he tells to sit down as he has bad news for her. learns about the death of her mother]] Vedant tells Mihir to clone Vaidehi's phone. Jai explains to Vaidehi that someone killed her mother, and asks if she has any other family. When he asks about Roshan Sherchan, she excuses herself to the washroom. Jai speaks to Siddharth Saigal and tells him they have Roshan's daughter. He explains that Maya met Anjali when she was pregnant 18 years ago, and Shibani and Anjali were killed to stop ATU from finding Vaidehi. Jai says they have cloned her phone and will wait for any incoming calls. is on the move]] Roshan is walking down an alley with his men. He stops and gives Jabbar two vials of the virus, assuring him that they will be out of the country when they are released. Maddy tells them not to use their phones until she says so. In her room, Antara Mane Shinde watches the camera footage of her and Naina putting Amar's corpse into his bed. narrows down suspects]] Zara Owais tells Siddharth Saigal that she matched the fingerprints from Natasha Khambata's room with the Aadhaar Card database but has 100 hits. Saigal tells her to narrow the age range, and filter by residents who are married. He tells her to send the 14 remaining possibles to Veer so Natasha can identify him. tells Devyani Bhowmick she is needed at the hotel]] At the hospital, Devyani Bhowmick leaves Dhruv Awasthi's room and tells Saumya Deshpande that he didn't say anything. She says she is going home, but Saumya says she has orders to stay with her. As they leave, they bump into Dr. Pathak who recognises Devyani, and asks if she is volunteering to help with the situation at the Hotel Gateway Residency. She explains Dr. Dixit is short on staff, and Devyani agrees to help. Natasha is suffering the effects of the virus as she works through the possible matches and identifies Abhay Yadav. Veer sends the information to Zara, who finds his address in Bandra. She informs Saigal, who tells her to send Raj Singh Bhakta to his address to isolate him. becomes symptomatic]] While asleep in bed, Abhay starts coughing and gets up to find some medicine. He notices his nose bleeding, and his wife asks if he is alright. He tells her they are out of cough syrup and tells her to go back to bed. She reminds him of their son's sports day coming up, but he says he will be fine. dies]] In the hospital, agent Rocky watches as Dhruv starts convulsing. Medical staff attempt to revive him, but his heart flatlines. The doctor tells the nurse to prepare for a post-mortem. Another nurse says he has been stable for the last five hours, and wonders what happened all of a sudden to cause his death. Devyani is putting on her hazmat suit when she gets a call from Aditya. He apologises to her, and she says although she tried to help the ATU she is being treated like a suspect. She asks if he trusts her, and he assures her he does, asking her to come to see him. She says she is busy helping at the hotel. calls her emergency number]] Vaidehi Sharma cries in the bathroom, and looks at a picture of her and her mother on her phone. She removes the case from her phone, revealing an emergency number, which she dials. Mihir notices the outgoing call and sees it is encrypted. Kiran Rathod enters Saigal's office and asks for permission to go and see her brother at the hotel. Mihir then calls and informs Saigal that Vaidehi sent an encrypted message to a third party server. Jai, who is also on the line, tells Mihir to intercept all of Vaidehi's communications. shows Roshan the code from Vaidehi]] In the car, Vasu shows Roshan a code on his phone that only Anjali and Vaidehi had. Roshan tells Vasu to call her, but Maddy protests. Roshan tells her to shut up, explaining that Vaidehi is his daughter and he will put anything at stake for his family. Mihir gives Saigal the cloned phone and Jai tells them to get a female agent ready to pose as Vaidehi, believing that Roshan has not heard his daughter's voice before. Mihir suggests agent Samira as she has read Anjali Sharma's files. However, the phone starts ringing, and Saigal calls Samira who is on a different level and can't get there in time. Jai tells Saigal to use anyone, and Saigal gets Kiran to take the call. speaks to Roshan Sherchan]] Vasu asks who he is speaking to, and Saigal types out the answer to Kiran. She identifies herself as Vaidehi Sharma and says the police called her about the death of her mother. She says they want a statement, and she tells Vasu she is in Mumbai. Roshan then takes the phone, and she identifies him as her Dad. She says she is at the Starlight Apartments, and Roshan says he will call her back. chokes Maddy]] Roshan exits the car and confronts Maddy, asking why she didn't tell him Vaidehi was in Mumbai. Maddy says she didn't know Vaidehi was his daughter, and Roshan grabs her by the throat. He says he can't leave his daughter here to die, so he orders Vasu to get her from the Starlight Apartments. Maddy thinks ATU will be there, and warns him not to become emotional and make a mistake. returns from the bathroom]] Vaidehi returns from the bathroom and Jai watches her. Back at the ATU, Zara tells Saigal they traced Roshan's approximate location through the call. Saigal tells Jai that Roshan is headed towards the docks, and Jai says he is sending Vaidehi back to the ATU. He says not to involve Kiran in the Roshan situation, but Saigal says it is too late as Roshan already believes Kiran to be his daughter. Mihir calls Raj and tells him that Abhay entered his building but hasn't come out yet. In the apartment, Abhay checks on his son then starts to leave. His wife asks where he is going, and he says he is going to chemist for medicine. questions Abhay's wife]] Raj and his men then arrive, and enter the apartment building. As they make their way upstairs, Abhay gets in a lift. He speaks to a flight attendant on the way down. Raj reaches his door and meets Abhay's wife, then enters the apartment. The flight attendant asks Abhay if he is alright, and he assures her he won't pass the infection on to her. Raj tells Mrs Yadav it is very important that they find Abhay. She says he has gone to the chemist, but then her nose starts bleeding. Raj quarantines the apartment then radios Amit to see if Abhay has left. Amit reports that he hasn't seen him, and Raj calls a lift. tells Devyani Bhowmick to make amends with her father]] Veer breathes oxygen as Devyani comes over and asks how he is. Veer says he is in extreme pain, and Devyani mentions that Dr. Dixit said he was willing to try out new drug combinations for pain management, and she thanks him. She tells him she saw his Dad at the ATU, and Veer regrets not having any time to spend with him. He says he misunderstood Jai, and realises now that only a man who loves his family could risk his life every day to save hundreds of such families. Devyani says he is lucky, as some families forget each other to chase their ambitions. stops Abhay from leaving]] Raj reaches the ground floor and stops Abhay from driving out. He identifies himself and explains that he and his family are infected with a virus he caught at the hotel. Abhay then notices the flight attendant driving out, and Raj orders Amit to stop her. Aditya is with Prithvi when he receives a call from Bhisham Bhowmick. He says that Sunny Mehta took blood samples from Dhruv before he died, but it will take some time to test Jai's theory. He says the n government want to involve the World Health Organization before giving over their mousepox strains. speaks with Bhisham]] He then tells Aditya that news of the virus will upset the stock exchange, and asks him to announce that he is holding off on his Health Bill for a few months. Aditya says that will not be necessary, as the ATU is close to catching Roshan. Bhisham says he will go to the Hotel to convince Devyani to speak to Aditya. Antara picks up her phone and calls Prithvi. She asks him to promise that he will always trust her and love her. He agrees, and says whatever happens they will face it together. She bids him farewell. traces Roshan's destination]] Vasu receives a call from a ship captain who asks where they are, as they are 10 minutes late. Vasu says they are on their way. Zara detects Vasu's phone activity and sends it to Mihir. He sees the captain's signal is open and back traces it to a location on the shore. "discovers" her husband's body]] A nurse enters Amar Mane Shinde's room and tries to wake him. When he does not respond, she runs out of the room and calls for Antara. They run down and Antara cries over Amar's body. 05:35:41...05:35:42...05:35:43...05:35:44.... 05:41:44 Jai and Vedant are driving when Zara calls and tells them someone is monitoring the radio frequencies in the dock area, so they can't communicate with each other. Jai tells Abhishek and his men to turn off all communications. calls Jabbar]] Roshan sends Jabbar an address and tells him to get there quickly. He then tells Vasu to go to Starlight Apartments to get Vaidehi, but Maddy warns them there are two security checkpoints and CCTV cameras nearby. She suggests a nearby park instead, but Vasu wonders how he will recognise her as she was three years old when he saw her last. Maddy then downloads an app on her phone and sends a link to Vaidehi. believes Kiran is his daughter]] At the ATU, Kiran picks up a call from the cloned phone, and Roshan tells her to download the link. Kiran does so, and a video call begins. Kiran comes face to face with Roshan, and he says he has been yearning to see her after all these years. He tells her that Vasu will pick her up from Jogger's Park, and she must wear a track suit to blend in. speaks with his daughter]] Bhisham Bhowmick arrives at the hotel and greets his daughter. He tells her he was worried about her, and informs her that Dhruv is dead. She asks if he is here because he can trust her now Dhruv is dead, and he apologises to her. He says that ATU are close to catching Roshan and his team are close to a breakthrough, so she is no longer needed here. She refuses to leave, and gives Veer another dose of medicine. Veer tells her that Bhisham must care for her if he is here. He warns her not to waste the time she has with her father. 05:48:35...05:48:36...05:48:37...05:48:38... 05:55:25 briefs Kiran Rathod on her mission]] In the ATU parking lot, Kiran changes into a tracksuit. Saigal gives her a phone with a tracker in it, and warns her to keep her face covered to give their agents a chance to catch Vasu. He assures her that nothing will happen to her, and she is driven away. Naman Dixit informs Bhisham that he has a conference call with the WHO and Australian Government within an hour. Bhisham goes to leave and knocks into another health worker. 's hazmat suit breaks]] As he apologises, a small slit in his hazmat suit starts leaking air. At the park, Kiran stretches as ATU agents watch her. She starts to run, and Saigal monitors the operation, asking the agents for any sign of Vasu. As Kiran jogs under a gazebo, Vasu appears and grabs her. The agents report her missing, and run towards the gazebo. leads Kiran away]] The agents then see her reappear, however Vasu leads her away having swapped her hoodie. Vasu drives her away, apologising for losing her jacket, and tells her she will learn these methods for avoiding the police. Split screen: Vasu and Kiran drive away. The decoy runner jogs through the park. Bhisham is driven away, and checks his watch. Ships gather at the docks. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta (credit only) * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (video only) * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde (corpse only) * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Megha Burman as Vaidehi Sharma * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasudev Varman * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Kundan Roy as Jabbar * Annie Singh as Saumya Deshpande * Adhithi Kalkunthe as Dr. Pathak * Gautam Berde as doctor * Kiran Janjani as Abhay Yadav * Saisha Sehgal as Yadav's wife * Kavita Ghai as Anjali Sharma (photo only) * Nishit Broker as Dr Unnikrishnan * Kamal Vinayak as Bhisham's driver Uncredited * Deepti Dyondi as nurse * Mohit Gadhvi as captain * Ribbhu Mehra as ATU agent * Teena Singh as Natasha Khambata Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Virgil Williams * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Ruchika Roy * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . The scene of Amar Mane Shinde's body being discovered is taken from , and the scenes with Abhay Yadav are from . See also * 5:00am-6:00am (disambiguation) Day 220 220